New beginnings!
by animefan021513
Summary: Merlin jumps in front of a sorcerers spell turning him into a small infant and he ages to a toddler overnight. What will happen if Arthur sees him use magic? What will happen when he's grown again? What will happen as Morgana attacks? What will happen after? Read and find out! (And please review...it makes my day)
1. Chapter 1

"Arthur...what exactly are we doing here?" Merlin asked as they journeyed through the valley of the fallen kings.

"Really Merlin, I would think you would know a shortcut when you see one, but perhaps you really are dumber than you look."

"I just want to know why we're going through the valley of the fallen kingdoms just to cut a day off of our journey to the village that _you_ say has had reports of magical activity, which by the way even Gaius said was a bad idea to inspect."

"I respect Gaius, you know that, but you also know that..."

"If a village is in trouble, you won't just leave them that way. Yes I know." Merlin groaned out. "But what exactly is happening in the city? One minute I'm having a great dream and the next you're throwing a sack at me telling me to get up and get dressed. Then when I asked about it all you said was there was magical activity. So, what exactly is going on?"

"Merlin..."

"No, Arthur...tell me." Merlin stopped his horse and for once he seemed to get the attention of his king, but it wasn't quite the attention he thought he was going to get.

Arthur looked at him with equal measures of shock and dismay. "There is a sorcerer who has been hunting certain types of people..."

"Alright...what is this Sorcerer's type then?"

"Well...He seems to go after two types...Either black hair or blue eyes and well..."

"I don't believe it... _you're_ using _me_ as _bait!_ "

"Merlin...come on..."

"No, you come on! I thought I was your friend, Arthur!"

"You are...but we need to stop the sorcerer before he moves on to another village." Merlin couldn't even look at him as he shook his head and it slightly pained Arthur.

"Fine..." Merlin sighed out. "What is the sorcerer doing to the people in the village."

"He seems to be cursing them to be infants. Helpless and alone unless someone looks after them...and he robs them blind. This is the third village he's done this too, but those were over our boarders."

"Let's just get this over with." Merlin stated as he rode ahead of Arthur and was fully aware that his king did not object to this action. "I can see the village."

Once they arrived to the village they were both surprised and angered by what welcomed them. It was a group for women who were all carrying children. "How many of these children were once adults?"

"All but two, Sire." A woman holding a set of twins. "These two to be exact."

"There's at least ten new infants." Merlin stated. "Did any of you happen to see anyone suspicious?"

"Sire...who is this?" One woman asked.

"He is my servant and I will allow him to ask you questions considering my knights are not with me. Please answer the question."

"Well...there was a man, but he was dressed as any normal traveler. He said he needed a place to stay for the night so we showed him to our inn."

"That's probably where he casted his spell on everyone. It's the perfect place to curse unsuspecting men and women." Arthur whispered to Merlin.

"I think you're right."

"Alright, could we ask you to please show us to your inn?" Arthur asked as he got off his horse.

"Certainly, Sire."

Once they were shown to the inn, they also noticed that there was a tavern on the first floor, which wasn't uncommon, but it only proved Arthur right that it was the perfect place to prey on the innocent. He told the women his thanks and walked into the tavern part of the inn and ordered a room for him and Merlin. "Thank you for our rooms. May I ask you a question?"

"Of course, Sire." The inn keeper answered.

"I'm here to try and catch a sorcerer who seems to have been reducing your town folk into infants. Have you seen any suspicious looking men?"

"Sire, this is a tavern. After all the men are done with their work in the fields or in their shops they all looks suspicious. Suspiciously tired, suspiciously lonely, suspiciously humorous, suspiciously pleasant...the list goes on, Sire."

"Well, we're looking for someone who was probably in here who...suspiciously didn't want anything to eat or drink. He probably just want to sit and enjoy the noise or watch the people...or perhaps he did order a drink but only one and he may have not finished it..."

"There was a fellow like that yeah..." She said as she searched for a room key of sorts. "It seems he's still here. His room key isn't here."

"What room was he in?"

"Room ten. Here, I have the keys double." She said as she handed Arthur the key to the suspicious man's room.

"Thank you." Merlin said for Arthur as his king immediately snatched the key and ran up the stairs.

"Merlin...come in here."

"Working on it, Sire." Merlin answered with heavy sarcasm. However, once he made it up there he saw what Arthur saw, and they were astounded by the state of the room. There were books everywhere, many different herbs, strange crystals, and many more magical looking items. "I think we may have found what we're looking for."

"Yes, but not _who_ we're looking for."

"Which means he could be out there right now."

"Glad to see your brain does in fact work, Merlin. Get us set up in our rooms. Ironically enough our room number is nine."

 ** _oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_**

"This is the last of it, Sire." Merlin said as he placed Arthur's bags on the floor next to his bed.

"Good, thank you, Merlin. Now, we need to go downstairs and partake in one of your favorite pastimes."

"What are you talking about?"

"The tavern, Merlin. We're going to go drinking. You go often enough, I would think you'd at least be able to understand that much."

"Actually I don't go that much." Merlin muttered, but he knew Arthur heard it and chose to ignore him. Once they made it downstairs Merlin felt a heavy presence. It was dark, twisted, and sickeningly amused. He looked around for the source of what was making him nauseous with the presence's nature, and he found a man standing in the corner holding a mug of ale, but he was merely watching the crowd. "Arthur...there, that man in the corner."

"Are you sure, Merlin?"

The man looked directly at them and started running. "Yup, I'm sure."

They began chasing after him and were soon brought back into the forest, passed where they left their horses. "Well well...you've caught me, Arthur Pendragon..." He held his hands up as he stopped abruptly. "...Now what will you do?"

"I'm going to take you to Camelot where you will face the consequences of your use of magic."

"So, execution then..." The man in front of them feigned a sigh with a dramatic hand over his heart. "Well, you know...my type really is much more like your friend there, but I guess I could make an exception for you." The man grabbed a crystal from his necklace and spoke into it as he held out his hand, and a bright blue stream of light started coming from his hand, and was heading straight for Arthur.

"No!" Merlin shouted as he jumped in front of the spell's stream, and was knocked back with the blast topping both him and Arthur over.

"Well, well...have fun with that, little king." Arthur tried to get up and chase him, but when he moved he felt something roll off his lap and then he heard a loud cry that would normally only come from an infant. He looked down in front of him as he sat up the rest of the way and there laid an infant with skin as white as snow, hair black as ebony, and eyes as blue as the clearest ocean. His eyes went wide as he came to only one conclusion that the infant in front of him was Merlin.

"Merlin?" He asked the screaming infant, and just his name alone seemed to make him stop his crying, and now he was looking up at Arthur with a small smile. With shaky hands he used Merlin's shirt to wrap him up and hold him. "You can't be more than a year old..." Arthur said to his small friend. "Well, Merlin...I can't exactly catch him without help now...since he tried to attack me, and I can't exactly have you carrying my stuff now."

Arthur gave a heavy sigh and made his way back to the inn, but when he got there he noticed that there was a man holding his and Merlin's stuff. "Sire, I saw what happened, so I loaded up my horse to help you back with your things. I suspect you'll want to get your friend to safety before pursuing him again."

"You assumed correctly, however, that does not mean you can just collect my things."

"I-I apologize my lord."

Arthur wanted to pinch the bridge of his nose in frustration but there was a baby Merlin in his arms and he didn't exactly have a lot of options. "No, it's fine. Take the brown horse over there, and we will trade. Here..." Arthur pulled out his coin purse and gave the man five gold coins. "As thanks for collecting our things, however...if I find that there is anything out of place or missing you will be accused of stealing."

"I-I understand, my lord! Thank you!"

"Don't mention it...truly, don't."

"At least allow me to hold your friend as you get onto your horse, Sire."

"Fine, but do not harm him." Arthur growled out in an almost threatening manner.

Arthur mounted his new horse and once he was on he took Merlin from the man and noticed that he was asleep, softly snoring. "I have also taken the liberty to pack a few infant items. For when he needs to be fed or changed. I know it's only two days ride back to Camelot, but in that time the infant will require certain things."

"Thank you." Arthur said, but he was thinking, _'I have no idea how to take care of a child!'_


	2. Chapter 2

Thankfully Merlin slept for a large portion of the way back. Then, all of a sudden Arthur felt a stirring sensation in his arms. He new it was Merlin waking up in his arms so he found a place to stop his horse. "It's a good thing I've watched you do this a thousand times." Arthur said as he placed Merlin on a soft patch of grass as he he began to set up a small camp.

After the camp was finally set up all that was left was to start the fire. The logs were neatly placed, but no one to start them. "Alright...how did you usually do this?" Arthur asked as he placed Merlin a little closer to the would be fire. That is...if Arthur could start it. Arthur looked into one of the satchels that Merlin had conveniently labeled as camping equipment and fount two pieces of flint. "Right...this should do." He said to himself as he went back to the lifeless fire, but he found that Merlin was shivering inside his own clothes, which served to make Arthur's heart jump. He knew it was early fall so the wind was starting to gain its chill in the air, and it wouldn't have been a problem if Merlin were an adult, but he wasn't.

"Don't worry, Merlin...I'll get the fire started." Arthur promised, but out of the corner of his eye he watched Merlin hold his hand out to it. "Merlin what are you...?" Before he could finish his question he watched his infant friend's eyes turn into a liquid gold that shone with power, and all at once the fire erupted to life, and Merlin slid his hand back into the warm shirt he was wrapped in. Arthur couldn't breath, he couldn't speak, and he couldn't move. He could hear the very leaves themselves shake with the wind, the air that blew through the trees, a few small animals that were scampering away, and his heart pounding in his chest as he stared at the infant that just started the fire with a simple motion and what seemed to be a simple thought.

After a while, Arthur was finally able to move and he figured that perhaps Merlin would be getting hungry, but if he were to be honest with himself he didn't know if he wanted to, but as soon as that thought crossed his mind he willed it into the very fire Merlin had started. _'He is still Merlin...isn't he? He just has...he has magic...Merlin...my friend...my servant...my best friend...my confidant...has...'_ As he grabbed the necessary materials to make a bottle for Merlin he realized that the milk was still warm and for that he was thankful, but what got his attention was the giggling he heard behind him. When he turned around with the materials in his hands he almost dropped them at the sight before him. He walked back to where he sat so he could get a better look at Merlin while it was still happening, and once he sat down he noticed the look of pure delight and joy on Merlin's cherub like face as he looked up at his creation with golden eyes. Arthur looked up to where Merlin's gaze followed and was in awe at how the embers from the fire had turned into a dragon above the flames and was flying around. Then, as quickly as it came, it was gone and a fussy Merlin was heard crying.

He quickly prepared a bottle, and then hesitantly picked up Merlin into his arms. He gave Merlin the bottle of warm milk and he drank it greedily. As he continued to down the milk Arthur found himself in a strange and difficult predicament. More so than being a king taking care of a servant. No, that was easy in comparison to what he was dealing with at the moment. He was currently holding a magical infant, and that magical infant was Merlin. Not only that, but Arthur came to the quick conclusion that since Merlin is able to use magic as an infant right now then that means he could when he was originally this small, which also means that he was likely born with his magic, which then means he wasn't given a choice to have magic. He didn't choose it, but he could use it more expertly than anyone he has ever seen including Morgana.

Once Merlin had burped from drinking all of the milk he snuggled close to Arthur's chest and seemed to bury himself in Arthur's arms, causing a stunned gasp to escape the King's lips. "Merlin...what are you doing?" He whispered out, and noticed that Merlin had already fallen fast asleep against his chest. "What am I going to do?" Arthur asked himself aloud as he carefully placed Merlin into the warm tent and placed the soft blanket on him.

Just as he sat back down in his spot in front of the fire he heard footsteps nearby and immediately leapt to his feet and drew his sword as he carefully backed up to the front of the tent. "Who's there!?" He shouted.

"Stay your sword, young Pendragon. I am a friend." A woman wearing a long green dress with a dark blue robe stepped closer to the fire. She lifted her hood to reveal maple colored eyes and sun blonde hair as well as a pale face littered with dark freckles.

"Oh, really and how am I supposed to believe that you're a friend? A sorcerer just turned my servant into an infant!"

"I know, and you are not the only one who wishes to catch him." She smiled and sat by the fire.

Arthur looked down at her wrist and noticed that she had a druid marking. "You're a druid?"

"That I am."

"So why come to me...why sit next to me...and how did you know where I was at."

"I felt the magical pull from the little one in your tent."

"Merlin?"

"Yes." She answered but then she noticed a strange expression on Arthur's face. "What is wrong, young Pendragon?"

"He has magic."

"And you have air in your lungs. I don't see the problem."

"How are the two similar?"

The druid woman gave a calculative expressions as if she were debating whether or not to tell him something important, but he couldn't quite place what it might be. "He is young...small...an infant...and he can do magic just as easily as you can breath air. I wonder...what it is you will do with him."

"W-What do you mean by that?"

"Hmm...well it seems not even you know what to do." She chuckled lightly. "So, let me ask you...will you burn him, execute him, hang him, drown him, will you abandon him, or will you simply starve him to death?"

The thought of doing any one of those to an infant was enough to have Arthur actually spin around and throw up. "What is wrong with you!?" Arthur asked once he was sure he was done emptying the contents of his stomach.

"Ah, but you see...we had been asking your father that very same thing, because you see...he really did all of those things to children or infants who had magic or were simply related to those with magic. I know this because I was a small ten year old druid girl who helped look after the children. Then one day he came in with his knights and set fire to everything. I watched...frightened...as they killed and burned my friends and family...and I was not about to allow him to harm the small innocent children I took care of. They were all younger than four...yet they had talents and promise...but no magic...not yet. Anyway...I escaped through the valley of the fallen kings with seven children and soon we found another druid camp that had been traveling to find a new home. They accepted us, and kept us hidden with a protection spell...and now we have been able to fully grow...however...the man you seek...he was one of the children I rescued. He had once stumbled upon a druid camp that had just been burned to the ground and he vowed to make those who are against magic to feel as helpless as he did. He is wrong for it and it makes him no different than your father..."

"You...can't be serious. My father wouldn't...he..."

"He despised magic with all his being. He has killed people for unwittingly harboring someone with magic...they didn't know, but they were killed anyway. Those people had families, young Pendragon...and then suddenly their families had no one. I know that you know he's done at least that much."

"I..." Arthur couldn't find it in him to argue. Everything she said had been correct, so he had to believe her statement from earlier...that his father really did do those horrible things...to children. "Well...what does this have to do with you feeling Merlin's magic? That's not possible...is it?" Right as he asked he heard crying coming from the tent.

"He needs to be changed." She answered plainly.

"And how would you know? He's in there and we're out here."

"Because I can hear him. Do you not know how to change a babe?" She asked with a grin filled with mischief.

"N-No...I don't."

She smiled as she got up from her spot and walked over to the horse to get the proper supplies she assumed they had. "Well at least you have everything. Come I will show you. You will need to learn eventually when you have a babe of your own." Arthur followed her into the tent and watched her unwrap Merlin who wasn't wearing any cloth to begin with. "Well this will be easy...but we will need something to wrap him in...the blanket perhaps."

"Hold on...what are these markings all over him...what's that mark on his front...and the one on his back...?"

"The man you're after...his name is Haiden, and although he can transform adults into infants...their physical scars remain on their bodies...but are transformed in proportion to the small body of an infant."

"So, you're telling me...Merlin really has these scars?"

"Yes...every last one of them."

As Arthur watched her and carefully remembered how to change Merlin, he found himself cold with guilt, shock, and sadness. It looked like he had been cut up, burned, stabbed, sliced, and beaten...all over his body, and Merlin never said anything. He knew he couldn't have noticed it when his friend turned into a baby, because Merlin was already in the shirt when he wrapped him up...but to see it revealed like this, it was a physical ache to his heart and once again his thoughts and his heart were in the constant battle of 'He's a sorcerer...he's your friend.'

Once she wrapped him up in the blanket Merlin giggled lightly and he took both of his arms out of the blanket and pointed them to the front of the tent where the fire glowed brightly. His eyes glowed their magnificent liquid gold and Arthur looked to where Merlin was holding his hands up. To his shock and amazement he watched the shadows begin to morph and move. The first shadow was of a knight riding his horse, the second shadow was of a dragon flying through the air, the third shadow was of butterflies flapping their wings, the fourth was of a tree blowing in the wind, and the fifth was the druid symbol but only briefly. Then, the shadows stopped and Arthur found himself letting out a breath he hadn't realized he had taken in.

"Impressive isn't it?" The woman asked.

"How is it...that an infant can have magic such as this...or be able to use magic at all?"

"That...I cannot tell you for it isn't my place to say. What I can tell you is that you have my aid as well as six other men and women in catching Haiden and bringing him to justice. However...in the meantime, you need to look after him. I will personally let you know if he is near your castle or if he has caused havoc again. I think you scared him though...so he may keep himself hidden for a while or he may just advance...Now, I must be gone before they worry...and you must find out what you will do with him."

"He is an infant...I can't do such a..."

"Maybe not to an infant...but perhaps to an adult. I will tell you this...he won't stay small for long...because of his magic he will grow a little at a time, but he will have no memory of you aside from you taking care of him...until the spell is vanquished with Haiden's death and I promise you...that is the only way and it brings me no joy...but until then he will have a whole new set of memories...and they will all involve you. It is up to you as to what they may be. I suspect he will be a toddler tomorrow...but who knows. Goodbye for now."

She left the tent and Arthur scrambled after her, but when his head popped out of the tent, she was gone and there was no trace of her. He crawled back into the tent and looked at Merlin who was beginning to fall asleep once more, and he felt his heart constrict in his chest. "God, help me." He said to no one as he shook his head with a sudden weight on his heart and soul.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Arthur woke up and there was no longer an infant next to him. In fact, there was no one next to him. Arthur shot up in panic as he saw no sign of Merlin.

He rushed out of the tent and saw not an infant, but a young boy that seemed at least two or three years of age, and wrapped in extremely loose clothing. Clothing thay specifically belonged to Merlin, and then, almost in the blink of an eye, the young boy's eyes turned gold and the clothes fit him almost instantly. "Merlin!" Arthur shouted and suddenly Merlin looked terrified.

"I sorry!"

Arthur felt his heart thump against his chest as if to tell him to calm down. "No, I'm sorry, but..." He knew he had to come up with an excuse and quickly, because the longer he hesitated the more frightened Merlin became. "You can't...you can't leave like that. You have to tell me where you're going." He remembered Gaius say these very words to him when he was young and curious about his father's work.

"I sorry...hey...what your name?"

"My name is Arthur. You're my...friend...We are friends."

"Oh...okay...and my name..."

"...Is Merlin." He interrupted. "Hey, Merlin...you have to be very careful about using your magic okay? For one, it may attract mean people...and for another...I'm still not used to it yet."

"My magic...it can't stay still." Merlin said as he simply looked at the unlit camp fire this time, and they both watched it roar to life.

Arthur decided to ignore the flames for now and focus on what Merlin had just said. "What do you mean it can't sit still?"

"I mean...it like a river...or storm clouds. It always moving. Sometime it feel like a heavy wind all over me."

"And the other times?" Arthur asked, genuinely interested in this conversation.

"It feel like I have all of nature inside me...and it like...it like we talk to each other but without words. I think it...and it happen...it hard to talk about."

"You mean it's hard to explain?"

"Yeah...that word. Hey...you know what.."

"What?" Arthur asked, wondering what else this definite three or four year old version lf Merlin could want him to guess. At the moment he was just stunned that a three or four year old Merlin was so small and thin that he mistook him for a two or three year old. He was also just grateful he didn't have to change him.

"My magic likes you."

Of all the things he might've thought Merlin would say...that wasn't one of them. "What do you mean?"

"It...it wants to be with you. It is like...it wants to help you. Make sure you don't get hurt."

"It...Your magic wants to protect me?"

"Yeah...but it also...it want to be your friend too."

"Why?" Arthur asked with wide eyes, because he couldn't fathom why Merlin's magic would want anything to do with him since he's a Pendragon, and for that matter, he had no idea magic as an entity was even a thing that could happen.

"I...I don't know."

"Yeah well...I know that we need to make it back to Camelot."

"What is a Ca...Camewot?"

"Camelot...it's a kingdom. My Kingdom, I am a king there."

"Oh...So we have to get back?"

"Yes, and there is a man that can help you. His name is Gaius and he's a physician."

"Help me with what? I not sick...am I?"

"Well...you see...when I knew you...you were an adult but then a...a mean sorcerer turned you into a small baby...and now you're a toddler. You don't remember anything about those you've met...or you're real family...and that is why I am going to take you to Gaius to see if he can help."

"Arthur...are you fibbin'?"

"No, I'm not lying." Arthur smiled. "Now...just let me get everything put away and we can head back."

Merlin looked down at his hands as if to contemplate something important just before looking at Arthur. "I...trust you."

"You believe me about you having been an adult before?"

"Yes."

"And why is that?" He asked with genuine curiosity.

"Because, my magic says you tellin' the truth. You're eyes not fibbin' either."

"Merlin..." Arthur started with wide eyes, "How does your magic talk to you?"

"Hmm...it's like a bright light...the brighter the light...the more happy it feel. The darker...the more sad it feel. When I woke up next to you...it was bright, but I don't know why. That why I say that my magic likes you, and when you said that I was all grown up already...and got turned into a baby...it lit up real bright and It made me feel real happy. That is how I know." Arthur couldn't find words to speak. Yesterday morning he had been riding out with his ordinary servant who was often clumsy, sarcastic, lazy, and who held no tongue for respecting his king, but the young boy before him was all of the purer parts of Merlin that he knew existed; his joy, humor, kindness, innocence, patience, and honesty. However, that last one struck him like a blade, because even though this child was honest, he wondered if Merlin had lied. Lied about being against magic, lied about fighting against it, lied about being on his side about it, and all for what? That was the question he wanted answered the most. "Arthur...are you okay?"

"I...I have a lot on my mind, Merlin." Arthur answered honestly with a soft smile as he started putting away more of their camp.

"Arthur...what is Camewot like?"

"Camelot is..."

"Do they like magic?" Merlin asked quickly.

Arthur let out a saddened sigh, because he knew he was going to have to answer that eventually but he didn't know how he was supposed to tell a child about the laws of Camelot. "No..." He decided for the honest approach. "No...they don't like magic. In fact, they're actually quite afraid of it. It is also against the law...against the rules."

Merlin started crying, but it was silent with no whimpers or hiccups, only tears that streamed down his face one after the other, and Arthur wondered just how many times Merlin had cried so silently without him ever noticing. "T-That makes me sad. I...I know what laws are...I don't know how I know a lot of what I know...but I know about laws...that mean...that mean I'm a cwiminal...but I can't help it. I sorry Arthur...I don't mean to bweak your rules."

A pang of pure guilt crept its way into Arthur's heart as he heard Merlin's words while he finished packing up the last of their camp. "I'm going to be honest with you Merlin..." He started as he picked Merlin up and placed him on the horse just before he got on his horse. "...I really don't know what to make of all of this. I am hurt and confused, but mostly I just don't know what to do, but we can figure that out together okay?"

"Okay..." Merlin sniffled as he started petting the horse.

"I don't know much...and I'm beginning to think I don't know anything...about you, so if you truly can't help but let your magic out...you have to make sure no one can see you. I can see you because I know...but unless I say so...you can't use it okay?"

"Okay..."

 _ **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Once they arrived at the gates, Arthur was met with the perplexed gazes from his guards, so he briefly explained that Merlin was hit with a spell and that they needed to see Gaius, and soon. They rode passed the guards and thankfully Gaius was in the market already. Arthur dismounted his horse and helped Merlin off, and held his hand as they made their way to Gaius.

Once they got there, Gaius turned around and seemed to jump in mild shock that Arthur was back so early. "Is everything alright, Sire?" He asked cautiously.

"Well...no...you see...this child with me...is Merlin, and we need your help." A look of panic and alarm mixed in with a strange look of dread immediately crossed over Gaius' features. _'He must know that Merlin has magic.'_ Arthur concluded. "He has no memory of when he was a child...and he has no memory of ever living with his mother or us for that matter...apparently everything he is seeing and learning is as if he is doing so for the first time."

"How did you come to that conclusion?" Gaius asked with the look of dread only increasing and his posture tensed in an uneasy manner.

Arthur leaned in to whisper to Gaius, "A druid woman is searching for the same sorcerer we are, and she knows him. She told me so herself, and I am inclined to believe her." He stood back up and for some reason Merlin's grip got tighter around his hand. "Merlin, what's wrong?"

"I...I don't know...Arthur...something...something bad..." Merlin's words seemed to gauge a larger reaction from Gaius, because his eyes went wide with fear as he looked between Arthur and Merlin. 'Yup, he definitely knows. Well, this makes everything easier...for now.'

"Can we talk in your chambers Gaius?"

"O-Of c-course S-Sire...Merlin...would you like to come with me?"

"No!" Merlin shouted.

Arthur leaned down to be level with Merlin and gave him a concerned look. "Why don't you want to go with Gaius?"

"I...I don't know him...and I want to stay with you...please, Arthur...take me away from the bad feeling...I'll be good I pwomise!"

Merlin started to cry once more, so Arthur picked him up and patted his back lightly. "It's alright, Merlin. We'll figure this out. Gaius...I think we should go and talk now."

Once they were up in Gaius' chambers Arthur felt a wave of relief wash over him as they were in safe corners where Merlin could be himself if his magic acted up. "Sire...if I may...what happened?"

"The sorcerer we were after knew who I was and tried to cast his de-aging spell on me, but Merlin got in front of it and was hit instead. He was an infant, but then he grew into a toddler over night. Speaking of which...Merlin..." He crouched down to face Merlin who was still holding his hand rather tightly.

"Yes Arthur?"

"Remember what I said earlier about...only when I say it's okay?"

"Yeah!" Merlin started jumping up and down with excitement.

"Well, it's okay for right now." Before Gaius could question what Arthur was talking about the fire roared to life and there was an excited Merlin jumping up and down making small little butterflies fly around in the fire. Arthur brought himself to stand and noticed that Gaius had all but fainted. He had fallen into his chair and seemed to age even further in the seconds that it took Merlin to cast his childlike spell. Arthur noticed that the old man had a few stray tears run down his face. "I think you see why this is a problem, and I can tell you knew."

"Sire...I swear...Merlin has never once used his magic for ill. H-He has used it f-for the good of Camelot. I s-swear sire, please don't..."

"Don't what?" Arthur asked. "Don't burn him, hang him, execute him, or..."

"No, please...don't...none of those!" Gaius pleaded as he looked at the innocent Merlin making more shapes and creatures in the embers.

Arthur swallowed a lump in his throat as he saw Gaius' panic only widen. He had never seen him like this once in his life. It was like a father begging for his child to be sparred a horrible fate. "Gaius...he has magic..."

"I know, and I promise you...look...he's just a boy."

"He's a boy now, but as I knew him he was a man, and he still had magic...am I wrong?"

"No..." Gaius relented with a heavy heart. "He had magic, and he's used it in Camelot, but I..."

"Gaius!" Arthur shouted and the physician ceased talking and only looked at Merlin with a sadness in his eyes that Arthur had never seen on anyone. It was as if he were watching his own son die slowly without being able to do anything, and Arthur assumes that he's mainly to blame because he hasn't told him yet that he won't hurt Merlin.

"Sire..."

"Gaius, I am not going to hurt him."

"Y-You're what?" Gaius questioned with newfound energy.

"Arthur..." Merlin tugged on his cape with a worried expression.

"What is it, Merlin?"

"My magic...it says you're sad...it really doesn't like it when you're sad...when you're sad...it's sad...What happen?"

"I was trying to explain to Gaius that I am not going to hurt you, and the thought of it..." He glanced at Gaius briefly before returning his gaze to Merlin. "The thought of hurting you in such ways I'm sure my father would've not hesitated to do...it makes me very sad, and it hurts me right here." Arthur admitted as he carefully placed a finger on Merlin's chest where is heart lies.

"Your daddy would've hurt me?" Merlin asked stepping away slightly.

"Yes, but he isn't here any longer he...he died. That's how I became king, and I promise you, I'm not going to hurt you."

"I...I trust you...my magic likes you...a lot. It likes you like you my bwother. Are we bwothers?"

"No...Merlin, we're not. However, we _are_ best friends." Arthur said with a twinge of pride.

"Sire...are you truly not going to...you know..."

"I don't think I could've even if I wanted to. However, I expect every ounce of truth you can give me, and when he is grown again...and out of this spell...I expect him to do the same."

A knock was heard at the door, and without hesitating due to a new found relief and joy, Gaius told them to enter. "Hey, Gaius...oh, I see princess is in need of you at the moment...well...I may or may not have gotten injured during Mine and Leon's sparring match."

"Don't listen to him...he got injured because the idiot wanted to use weapons that weren't dulled...so we did...mainly because he goaded me on." Leon answered as he came into view.

"Alright...sit over there Sir Gwaine."

Gwaine smiled gladly and sat exactly where he was told, and that's when he noticed a small child hiding behind Arthur's cape. "And who is this little lad?" He asked with a beaming smile. "He looks as if he's never eaten. He's extremely skinny."

"This would be Merlin. He jumped in front of a sorcerer's spell in order to protect me, and this was the result." Arthur looked behind his cape to find Merlin was clutching to it rather tightly. "Merlin...they are friends. These are our friends. That man right there is Gwaine and the other one is Leon."

Merlin tugged Arthur's cape again and tried to carefully ask Arthur if it was okay to show off his magic. "Fire?"

Arthur looked to the fire and understood. "No, not right now."

"What did he mean by fire?" Gwaine asked with a perplexed expression.

"He wanted to sit by it, to sit closer." Arthur answered as calmly as he could. "Now, Merlin...come meet them...again."

Merlin nodded his head, and knew that he couldn't let his magic out yet so he walked carefully to the two tall men, who seemed to look at him in disbelief that he was in fact Merlin. "You need a hair cut." Merlin said with a grin as he pointed at Gwaine. "And you...your hair is like sunshine...were you born that way?"

Gwaine and Leon couldn't help their laughter, but it wasn't at Merlin, but his words about them. They were so childish and innocent it was hard not to find joy in it. "He's right, Gwaine." Leon started. "You do need a hair cut."

"My hair is only a little longer than yours...sunshine." Gwaine quipped with a wide grin.

"You two are funny." Merlin said with a smile that reached his eyes, but then everyone in the room heard a mysterious sound. "Uh oh..." Merlin said.

"What is it Merlin...and what was that sound?" Leon asked.

"I hungry...I don't remember eating."

"Arthur!" Gwaine scolded him, and Arthur could feel the glare in his spine.

"I'm going!" He shouted back, not wanting to cross his friend at the moment when he currently had a hungry and very magical Merlin. "Come on Merlin, we'll eat in my room while Gaius helps them."

"Okay!"


	4. Chapter 4

Once they grabbed some food from the kitchens they quickly left and finally made it to Arthur's room. "Alright, we're here." Arthur told Merlin as he opened the door. However, he wasn't planning on seeing Gwen eating her lunch in their chambers at the moment. "Gwen...hello..."

"Oh, Arthur I'm so glad you're back I was beginning to...Wait...who is this small child."

"My name is Merlin." Merlin answered with a proud smile. "You're so pretty! You must be Arthur's queen."

She let out a soft chuckle and looked to Arthur for answers but only found the proudest of smiles on his face as he looked at his small friend. The smile he gave the child was a smile she had only ever seen reserved for Merlin and it warmed her heart to see such a smile pointed at a small child. "He um...He jumped in front of a spell for me. I got some food for him. Do you mind if he eats with us?"

"No! Of course not! I would love it." She answered with shock written on her face. Once Merlin and Arthur were seated she looked at the small child that was happily eating strawberries. "So...this is really Merlin."

"Yes. This is really Merlin. You should be glad he's a toddler. At first he was an infant...not even a year old."

Merlin suddenly felt a shiver down his spine, and realized he was cold. He looked around and noticed there was a fire place, and he was about to light it, but remembered what Arthur had told him. so, he tugged on Arthur's cape again. "Fire, Arthur?"

Arthur looked at his wife who seemed to be extremely confused as to what the small boy meant, and he contemplated whether to tell her or not. After about two minutes, he finally reasoned that she is his wife, but she has been Merlin's friend longer. So, he got up and made sure the door was not only shut, but locked. This only confused her further. "Arthur..." She started but he held up a patient hand.

"It's okay Merlin..." Arthur said as he stood by the fireplace. "Go ahead."

Gwen looked at Arthur, and then at Merlin who still sat next to her, and she gasped loudly in shock as she watched Merlin's eyes glow a brilliant gold she has seen before, and suddenly, the fire was lit in the fireplace, and he husband didn't seem to mind too much. "Arthur...explain this!" She shouted in shock in a voice much louder than she intended and quickly saw how Merlin jumped from his chair and ran to Arthur.

Arthur picked him up and patted his back gently. "Gwen..." He started sadly as he looked at her with a surprised expression.

"I...I didn't mean..." She heard soft cries coming from Merlin, and she found herself with a horrible feeling of shame.

"You said it was okay, Arthur...I sorry...I didn't mean to upset her...I sorry...I know I broke the rules...I sorry...but you said..."

"Hey...hey...What I said is still the truth. Remember what I said before we started riding the horses to Camelot?"

"People are afraid of me..."

"No...not of you exactly...but of your magic...some people..." He glanced up at Gwen who still held shame in her eyes, but also pride at how Arthur was handling the situation, and that along gave him a sense of joy that he needed at the moment. "Some people have been hurt badly by magic. Gwen has been hurt by magic." Arthur set Merlin down to let him decide what he wanted to do.

Merlin looked at Gwen for a few seconds, then to Arthur, then to the fire. "Gwen...I wanna show you somethin' come here." Gwen looked up at Arthur and he simply nodded his head as an 'it's okay go ahead.' and she followed Merlin to the fireplace. She watched as his eyes glowed gold once more and she felt her heart pound in her chest as Merlin made butterflies appear above the flames using the embers from the fire. They quickly shifted to other shapes such as a dog playing, kittens meowing, and a dragon flying gently through the flames. Then, the shapes stopped and the fire was ordinary once more. "See...it not scary. It won't hurt you. It likes you."

"It likes me? What do you mean?"

"My magic likes you. It also likes Arthur, but as a bwother. It likes you...like a friend. That why it hurt really bad when you got angry when I used it. It made me not feel good...my tummy and my chest got upset...but it better now."

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Gwen stated in as calm a manner as she could. "It's just...a lot to take in. The Merlin we knew...he never told us he had magic. He never even seemed to be the type of..." Gwen stopped in her tracks when she remembered how she officially met Merlin while he was in the stocks and Merlin had said that he could take on Arthur, and then how he was in disguise because he didn't look like the rough tough save the world kind of men.

"What is it Gwen?" Arthur asked curiously.

"Nothing...I'll tell you later...um...just how exactly is it that he can have magic at such a young age?"

"I have no idea. I was hoping Gaius could answer that for us, but he..." A knock sounded at the door. Arthur went to open it and was glad for the impeccable timing. "Ah, Gaius, we were just talking about you." Arthur looked back at Gwen and noticed that she had placed Merlin on the chair once more so he could continue eating.

"I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner, Sire. Gwaine had pulled his shoulder out of place and I had to put it back in place." He stated as he watched Merlin eat some bread and fruit. "It's good to see Merlin eating. I assume..." He gestured at Gwen and Arthur nodded his head. "Right then..." Gaius closed the door behind him and walked further into the room. "What do you want to know?"

"Everything." Arthur answered quickly.

"This will go by a lot faster if you just ask questions, Sire."

"Fine...first off, how is it he has magic at this age? He is far too young to have studied it and he started the fire at our camp when he was still cursed as an infant."

"Merlin was born with magic, Arthur..." Gaius had decided to drop the formality, because this topic was far from formal, and it was unprecedented to say the least. "He is what is known as a warlock...but even then he is different from the others."

"Different how?"

"Hunith, his mother, told me of when he was born. She said that with his first cry the fire was lit, the candles burned brighter, and her wounds from giving birth had healed. He was born doing magic"

"The druid woman who spoke to me said that magic is as easy for him as it is for me to breathe."

"And it most certainly is. I'm not sure if it's my place to tell you this...but Merlin is far more different than being born doing magic."

"Care to elaborate?"

"There is a prophecy...it says that Emrys and the once and future king share a destiny. To unite the lands of Albion and bring about a great new age of peace, magic, and prosperity. It is said that Emrys is a warlock that will meet the once and future king at a young age and help guide, advise, and protect him as he makes his way to becoming king and after. Emrys is said to be the most powerful warlock that ever has been or ever will be...no one will ever be more powerful than him...and the druids...they call Merlin...Emrys. They revere him as your subjects do you. They practically treat him like a king from what Merlin has told me. They also say that Merlin is magic itself."

"M-Merlin? He's..." Arthur wanted to speak but the sentence he was about to say was attached to so many others. _'He's the so called Emrys? He's the most powerful warlock that has been and ever will be? He's that powerful? He's treated like a king? He's to help him unite the lands of Albion? He's meant to make him a great king?'_ However, all of his thoughts were squandered when he remembered something his half sister said to him. "My sister once told me...'Not even Emrys can save you now.' Does she know who Merlin is?"

"No, I don't believe she does...you see Arthur...Merlin has shown himself to Morgana in the form of...Dragoon..."

"No..." Arthur said simply feeling the heat leave his body and his heart speed up to a dangerous pace.

"Arthur!" Merlin shouted with a pained expression. "You're hurt?" He asked as he clutched to his heart.

He chose to ignore Merlin for now and looked at Gaius. "Tell me he didn't Gaius...tell me he didn't..."

"He hadn't meant to. There was a necklace around your father's neck that was placed there by Morgana. He truly wanted to show you that magic can be good, and even if Uther himself persecuted him for it...he hoped at least you would see it could be good...but he didn't see the necklace. The necklace takes any and all healing magic and reverses them tenfold. In light of that, Merlin really could've healed your father...had the necklace not been there."

"Morgana...killed my father?"

"In truth yes. She succeeded in that much, and in making your heart harden against magic that much more."

"Oh God...after that happened I told Merlin...Gaius...you have to tell us everything."

"You only need to ask, Sire...however, some questions...are better left for Merlin. I need you to respect at least that."

"I...I will. Okay...my next question is..."

"Actually Arthur..." Gwen began and looked at Gaius. "Why is it that Merlin is so thin?"

"He is thin, because him and his mother never had much to eat, but they got by with what they had. You see...for a while...at least until Merlin was about ten years of age...the village ostracized him and his mother."

"Why?" Gwen asked as her heart broke a little for her friend.

"Because...Hunith gave a man a bed for the night, and then one night turned into many more nights...but then he had to leave. He left her, not knowing she was pregnant. Everyone knew him after he had spent so long in the village...so...when he just up and left and Hunith turned out to be pregnant...out of wedlock no less..."

"Merlin was instantly known as a bastard child." Arthur's eyes went wide as the words fell out of his mouth.

"Correct, and it didn't help that it soon became apparent that strange things were happening around him. He had been stoned, and beaten, and screamed at for things that were not in his control yet. Finally, his mother couldn't take it any longer and sent him here to me close around his twentieth birthday. Anyway...he had been skinny up until the age of ten, because of everything that happened and the other villagers didn't want anything to do with them. So, Merlin learned how to fish, hunt, make minor medicine, and take care of fields all on his own, with some use of magic. Then...when everyone noticed how great of a fisher Merlin was, they stopped their harassment and started paying Merlin to go fishing and hunting. Soon after it had calmed for many years, but it was not forgotten."

"Wait...Merlin can hunt? He is lousy at hunting, I've taken him plenty of times."

"No...you've taken Merlin hunting when he can't use his magic. So, at that point he is a bit useless...but with magic, I assure you, he may even be better than you."

"I will believe it when I see it." Arthur laughed out, and noticed that Merlin seemed to be getting sleepy. Without thinking he picked up Merlin and placed him under the covers of his bed.

"You were talkin' bout older me...I heard...you got hurt...I don't want to hurt you. You are good."

"Thank you..." Arthur said with a warm heart. "Hey...before you fall asleep...can you tell me about the something bad from earlier?"

"Yeah..." Merlin answered with a shiver. "It outside the gate. It bad...bad feelings. It make my magic angry, scared, and sick all at once. It bad...it a person...a bad person."

"A bad person...?" Arthur asked as he looked at Gaius.

"Lots of times Merlin can sense powerful magic nearby and sometimes it can overwhelm him. I'm afraid that the 'someone bad' might refer to either the sorcerer who did this to him or Morgana."

"We really can't have Morgana here right now." Arthur groaned but was interrupted with a tapping sound on his window. He pulled the curtains back and noticed there was a raven with a scroll attached to it's foot. He brought the crow in and gave it to Gwen to hold as he took out the scroll and read it. _'Arthur Pendragon, I do hope your little friend is faring well...anyway, I have gathered my friends and I outside your gates, but not to where we can be seen. I have chased my Haiden here, and he seemed to be traveling with the high priestess Morgana. Stay on your guard and kill Haiden before you go after Morgana. I will keep her distracted until then. Haiden will not stop, and as much as I don't want to think about his death...it is necessary. He has caused so much suffering and pain and now he is working with Morgana.'_ "Well...looks like it's both of them, and the one who cursed Merlin is here in the city somewhere. We have to kill him to reverse the curse on Merlin, and then we can go after Morgana."

"It seems like questions will have to wait for now then." Gwen stated.

"It seems so. Gwen, I need you to bring in anyone that has black hair or blue eyes or both. We know he goes after those, and I'll go speak with my knights and let them know...a little of what's happened and I will give them a description of the man who attacked us."


	5. Chapter 5

"I'll go too!" Merlin jumped out of the bed and stood in front of Arthur.

"Merlin...you're just a child...you can't go."

"I can! I strong! You'll see!"

"Merlin..." Gwen started.

"Sword!" Merlin shouted as he pointed at Arthur's sword that was still around his waist and in its sheathe.

Arthur furrowed his brows together and unsheathed his sword. "What about it, Merlin?"

"It has magic! Good strong magic! Use the sword on the bad man!"

"This...is a magical sword?" Arthur asked as he inspected his sword. He looked at its design and he had to admit it wasn't a normal design but then he noticed the lettering on each side of the blade. As he held it and tried to read the language he remembered that it was Merlin who led him to the sword. That thought alone left him with at least a dozen more questions for Merlin, but that would definitely have to wait. "Okay..." He started as he sheathed his sword and looked at Merlin. "...You can come with us to walk around and try and spot him, but if there is any sign of danger..."

"I fight! You can not get hurt!"

Arthur chuckled slightly at the petulant look on Merlin's face. "Oh and why is that?"

"My magic won't let you! I won't let you! You a good king! Would...would older me have stayed behind!?"

Arthur let out an amused sigh as he looked to Gwen who only looked at him with amused pity. He turned his gaze back to the small Merlin who had his arms crossed. "No, no he wouldn't have."

"Then I will go! I'll go anyway even if you say no! I...I wanna pwotect you!"

"Very well..." Arthur relented with a soft smile. "You never did listen well anyway."

"Well...now that it seems we have a plan let's get down to the town." Gwen stated as she made her way down ahead of them.

Once they all made it down to the courtyard that spilled out into the towns they found women and children running towards the castle only to run passed Arthur, Gwen, and Merlin and into the castle. "Sire!" Gwaine shouted. "The sorcerer you're after, he's here! I told everyone to get into the castle!"

"Thank you Gwaine, unfortunately He's here with Morgana as well."

"Of course she is, you know...your sister is a piece of work."

"Tell me about it. Where was the last place you saw the sorcerer?"

"RIGHT HERE!" The sorcerer shouted with a fireball in his hand. "My special skill is turning back the clock on people, causing them to turn into whatever age I want...but I still know a little magic here and there." The sorcerer held a wicked grin that Arthur had only seen a few times in his life and they were all on mad men. "And you're supposed to be the once and future king? Give...me...a BREAK!" He threw the fire ball at Arthur, but it never hit him. It just stopped in mid-air. "HOW!?"

"You will not hurt my friends!" Merlin shouted with a hand raised at the fireball.

Gwaine's eyes went wide and he felt his own heart pound in his chest as if it were going to burst through the bones that protected it. "M-Merlin...I knew you had magic but..."

"Wait you knew!?" Arthur raised his voice as he gave a judging look at Gwaine.

"W-When we met in the tavern...the bar fight...I saw his eyes...but he was an adult I thought he...I thought he practiced I never thought..."

Merlin smiled victoriously as he through the fireball through the air and it knocked the sorcerer back a few steps. "You are mean!" He said just before sticking his tongue out.

Arthur nodded his head as he quickly made his way to the sorcerer on the ground and he pierced his blade through the man's chest and out to the other side. "You will no longer cause any more pain."

At the dying man's last breath everyone heard a loud crackle almost lightning. They looked for the source and there was a golden cloud of smoke where Merlin once stood. They anxiously waited for the smoke to clear, and they all smiled triumphantly when Merlin stood there coughing the smoke away and waving his hand to help it move away. He was dressed as normal self and he wore a grin as he looked at Arthur. "So...at least I didn't have to go through puberty again." Merlin said as he still coughed away some of the smoke.

"Merlin!" Arthur shouted with joy erupting from his heart and into his vocal chords as he through away formality and appearances and rushed to hug his servant.

"Oof!" Merlin let out as he was tackled in a hug from his king. "Hey...Arthur...Can't breathe..."

"Right sorry...sorry..."

Merlin chuckled lightly and tilted his head slightly at Arthur. "Arthur...I remember everything from when I was cursed...do you...do you accept my magic?"

"I...It still concerns me, but I think if you can help us with battling Morgana, then I would be willing to listen."

"That's good enough for me." He said with glad tears threatening to fall, but he chose to ignore them as he shouted with authority to the sky.

"W-What was that!?" Gwaine wondered with an amused and shocked smile.

"Just calling an old friend." He smiled. "Arthur...Morgana is nearby and she has many sorcerers with her. We cannot hope to defeat her without my magic...do I have your permission?"

"Of course you..." Before he could finish his sentence he was practically blown away by a heavy wind that appeared out of nowhere with a strange sound of flapping wings.

"Young Warlock, if I remember correctly, you banished me from Camelot. Why bring me back?"

Arthur looked up at who spoke and found the very dragon he had supposedly killed. Then, realization hit him. _Merlin_ said he had defeated him. After that, another realization occurred to him. "Wait...did you say that _Merlin_ banished you? How in the..."

"Ah...and in front of Arthur Pendragon no less. I'll assume he knows you are Emrys and meant to protect him as long as either of you is alive?"

"I believe so...and to answer your question, Arthur...yes I banished him...and no I couldn't do it any sooner because originally the last dragon lord really was Balinor, and he was my father but I only figured it out just before we left to search for him...once he died I inherited his powers."

"Y-You're the last dragon lord?" Arthur asked as he looked up at the dragon who _spoke!_

"Yes..."

"And I told you no man was worth your tears..." Arthur stated as he remembered his words as clear as a bell. "Merlin...I'm so..."

"Don't...it's okay. You accepted my magic more or less...that means more to me than any apology you can ever hope to give." He told Arthur with a proud smile before turning his gaze to the dragon. "It seems I no longer have to hold back."

"It seems not, and the witch still has no idea that you're who you are. Emrys, the one destined to kill her."

Merlin sighed and nodded. "I wish I didn't have to though...she was once so kind and so beautiful."

"Ah, that she was, but greed, jealousy, and anger can do terrible things to one's soul. You know that."

"Yes I know..."

"Excuse me..." Gwen started.

"Ah...the once and future queen. Pleasure to meet you Guinevere Pendragon."

"Um...pleasure to meet you as well...do you have a name?"

"Yes, my name is Killgharrah , your majesty. Merlin here has my aid, knowledge, and strength any time he needs assistance with something. All he needs to do is call for me."

"Interesting...but why did you attack Camelot?"

"I was trapped under your castle for many years. I had lost all of my friends and family as Uther tricked dragon lords to call us. He killed them, and their dragon lords. He tricked my dragon lord and then bound me to the caves that run under your castle. After that, he hunted him down like a monster. When Merlin freed me as per our arrangement for the knowledge of how to defeat Cigan...I was angry and hurt, and I wanted vengeance for my kind...but then Merlin showed me mercy when your husband returned. He showed me mercy and I am forever in his debt as myself and Aithusa are the last of our kind, but Airthusa hadn't even hatched yet...but that debt remains. Merlin spoke Aithusa to life...now she is with Morgana, and unless Merlin commands it, she will remain there. Aithusa has a good heart, but she has not been alive as long as I. She has much to learn."

"That sounds tragic."

"Not as tragic as things will be if we don't face Morgana soon." Merlin stated.

"He's right. Young warlock, I will be in the air awaiting your call."

"Thank you, old friend."

Once he flew off he was met with the shocked expressions of Gwaine, Arthur, and Merlin. Then, Sir Leon appeared from out of the castle along with Percival, and Elyan. "Did we just see..." Percival started as he shared an equally astounded expression.

"It seems so." Sir Leon said with a laugh in disbelief. "Merlin...you're the last dragon lord?"

"And much more." Arthur confirmed.

"OH DEAR BROTHER!" They all heard in the distance from a familiar voice that was warped in madness. "I saw the dragon fly away. I can't imagine how Emrys might feel for you after you chased off his beloved creature."

"I'm sure that creature is still around." Arthur smirked.

"Typical, you are just like your father! And you...!" Her last sentence was a threatening growl pointed towards Merlin. "What will it take for me to be rid of you! Why won't you just die!?"

Merlin smiled at her with his own wicked grin, and if Arthur didn't know any better he'd say that his friend was amused a great deal with her challenge. "Well, you tell me Morgana. You've tried just about everything!" He laughed out, and it unnerved Arthur to a great degree that his friend could talk like this when his magic was no longer an issue. "You've beaten me, trapped me, you bound me in enchanted chains only for me to be stung by a serket! Also, when you opened the gate to the other world, I was attacked by one of those monsters. Oh and let's not forget about when you put a femorrah in my neck that caused me to want to kill Arthur! Not only that but you kidnapped Gaius with Agrivaine's help because you wanted to kill Emrys! Oh, but it didn't stop there...no you..."

"And what would you know about Emrys? A mere serving boy!? Wait...you truly got stung by a serket."

"Yes." Merlin answered with a smile, almost certain that she was about to piece it together.

"The only way you could've survived that is if there was powerful magic involved."

"Indeed...the dragon you saw was the one who healed me."

"Then you...you...YOU'VE SEEN EMRYS! Where is he!?"

"Oh you've got to be kidding me!" Arthur shouted in annoyance.

"You see Arthur...even your servants have gotten help from magic!" She spat out.

"Yes I can clearly see that..." Arthur stated with a faked scowl. He wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of finding out he knows about Merlin's magic and that she is clearly blind.

"Morgana...I know who Emrys is."

"Tell me!"

"I also know where he is."

"Dammit you fool! Tell me."

"Hello Emrys..." Arthur and Merlin noticed a familiar woman come up from the lower towns followed by six other men and women. "...I thank you for ending Haiden's misery. You now have our aid."

"Thank you, but it was Arthur who..." Merlin started and stopped himself when he heard laughter coming from Morgana.

"You can't be serious. HE CANNOT BE EMRYS!"

"Lord Emrys, what would you have us do with her?" The woman asked.

"Lord!?" Arthur asked.

"Yes...Lord...he is what you might call...A king of all magic users. He is magic born and born with magiche is magic itself."

"YOU CANNOT BE EMRYS!" She screeched.

"And why not?" Arthur asked.

"Because you are nothing but a servant!"

"And you are nothing but in illegitimate child that's throwing a tantrum because her daddy didn't want her." Merlin remarked. "He made up an entire family just so that he wouldn't have to call you his daughter. Now, we can throw insults at each other all day and all night...or we can fight like you wanted."

"You. are. not. EMRYS!" She hurled a fireball at him and he did exactly as he did before. He caught it and threw it back, but she dodged it. "IMPOSSIBLE!"

Merlin lifted his hand to the sky and caused lighting to strike the ground around them but mostly behind Morgana. "Your soldiers will no longer be an issue." He turned to the druid woman and smirked slightly "What is your name?"

"Haranna. My name is Haranna, my lord."

"Don't call me that...I am just Merlin or Emrys."

"Thank you."

"Haranna, can you search around for those who have been transformed back? They may be very confused."

"Of course, Emrys. Everyone, let's go."

Merlin smiled at her and shouted to the skies as he did before and they all heard a mighty roar above them as well as a small shrill screech. "What have you done now?"

"I was commanding Aithusa and Killgharrah."

"Aithusa...the white dragon?"

"Yes, and I've commanded Killgharrah to take her somewhere far from here, and begin training her as a real dragon, not as some pet like you've been treating her. I commanded Aithusa to follow him and learn."

"You insolent boy!" She started flinging spell after spell only to be stop by Merlin merely muttering a single word in the old religion. She watched in frustration as he spells didn't hit their targets but a massive invisible shield instead. "MERLIN!" She screamed as she started throwing stronger spells at the shield.

"Arthur...That sword...I had it forged for you in a dragon's breath, and it can kill anything...even a high priestess. I can use it against her if you would rather me do it. I feel mostly to blame because instead of helping her...I turned my back on her. I blame myself for what she's become."

"It sounds like you're just asking me to let you be the one to kill her." Arthur replied with saddened eyes.

"I suppose I am. I hate to say it, but it won't be difficult for me to end her life. I've ended lives before...I don't want to have to do it...but it needs to be done. Your people don't deserve to live in fear of a random attack at any moment. They deserve peace."

"I see you talking but I can't hear anything! Come here and say it to my face you coward!"

"Wait..." Gwen started. "She can't hear us, but we can hear her?"

"I may have altered the spell slightly...anyway, your answer, Sire?" Arthur didn't say anything. He simply unsheathed his sword and watched with a lump in his throat as Merlin took it from him, and left the protective barrier. They all watched with baited breath and a foreboding fear of Merlin going out there by himself, but Arthur also had the feeling that Merlin could do this. There was no doubt. The only problem for Arthur was if Merlin was going to come out of the battle unscathed or would he have to attend his best friend's funeral before ever hearing everything he's done for him, and with that thought he allowed one frightened tear stream down his face as he clenched his fists together in an attempt to hold his composure. If not for himself, for the rest of the knights.

"A sword...really, Merlin? If you truly are Emrys, you know that a mortal blade won't be able to stop me." She laughed out as she called forth the elements and created a strange wolf in front of her. "Like her? It was one of my sister's hidden spells. She said I should never use it unless I'm sure I'm ready for the risks. Well, facing you, Emrys seems like a perfect time for the risks."

"What are the risks?"

"Oh...only that I shorten my lifespan, and the possibility I may never be able to have children because of the toll the spell takes on my body...but that's only after I end the spell. So, I'm not too worried about that right now."

"Very well, have it your way, Morgana." The wolf lunged at Merlin and he cut through it's throat with a single swing of the sword and immediately the spell ended, and Morgana collapsed. He walked closer to her as she was on her knees, and she glared at him in disbelief. "Surrender, Morgana."

"N-Never..." She spat out with ragged breath.

"So be it." He looked at her with pity as lifted her up just enough to where he could thrust the sword through her stomach. "By the way, this is no ordinary blade. This was forged in a dragon's breath. Goodbye...Morgana." He pulled the sword out and he ended his spells, both the storm above and the shield that Arthur and the others were behind. He walked over to Arthur and gave him the sword back. "Here, Arthur. This sword was always meant for you."

"Merlin...you brought peace at last."

He looked up at his king and smiled weakly. "We both did, but at the cost of many."

"Victory is never easy, Merlin. You did well."

"I personally propose that a celebration be held in Merlin's honor!" Gwaine shouted with delight.

"For once I agree with Gwaine." Leon let out breathlessly.

"There should be lots of food..." Percival suggested.

"And games!" Elyan added happily.

"Bring on the ale and wine!" Gwaine jumped and spun around. "Come on, Arthur...what do you say? The kingdom...no...the whole of the land is at peace now. This is a celebration for us all."

Arthur laughed honestly and smiled at his faithful knights, and nodded his head. "Fine, very well. A celebration in Merlin's honor, but tell no one what the celebrations are for. I wish to make it a surprise...Gwen, my love...Can you..."

"Oversee the celebration plans with the knights while you speak with Merlin? Yeah, I think I could do that."

"What would I do without you?"

"Well...I'm sure Merlin would be able to help you somehow." She joked as she went inside with the knights.


	6. Chapter 6

Merlin and Arthur made it up to Arthur's chambers and as Merlin closed the door behind him he lit the fire using magic and leaned up against the wall in front of the window. "What do you want to know?" He asked with patient eyes, but Arthur could tell that there was a hidden fear behind those cobalt blue eyes.

"First off...are you okay? You seem like your frightened or...well..."

"Of course I'm frightened. I'm frightened for you, for Gwen, for the knights, for the people, because of what everyone else may think about my having magic. You want to throw a celebration in my honor...that alone frightens me. I'm afraid...I'm afraid of things changing Arthur. My whole life...can you try an picture that? Ever since I was born it was drilled into my head that my gifts were bad and they should be kept hidden. Then your existence gives it purpose, but I still had to keep it hidden...now I've done what I was meant to do...my magic is free and I don't know what to do now."

"Merlin...a few things do have to change...surely you understand that."

"I am well aware but it is what happens in the change that scares me...what is the most immediate change right now?"

"Well...I can no longer have you as my servant." Almost immediately at his words he noticed Merlin began to tremble slightly, and he knew exactly why Merlin had reacted like that. He thought he was trying to get rid of him for good, but in truth as he was fighting Morgana, he had time to think about what he would do with Merlin. "...No...a servant is no position for a Lord. You will have a crest made, you will be made the first adviser to the king, the court warlock, and you get your own chambers."

Merlin's eyes went wide and he slid down the wall, firmly plopping onto the floor with his hand running through his hair. "I...I what? Arthur...you can't I...a Lord? I...you can't be serious..." He looked up into Arthur's eyes and knew that look all too well. "But...you are serious. You're not joking...I..."

" _You_...will have your own servants, your own chambers, your own wardrobe, and of course your mother will be staying here as well..."

"Arthur slow down!" Merlin laughed out in extreme disbelief as he scrambled to his feet. "This is a lot for me to take in...I mean...me a noble? That would make my mother..."

"A noble as well. She would be known as Lady Hunith. I will not take no for an answer, Merlin. It's the least I could do. However, I still need to know everything you've done for me with your magic, and...about your scars. I saw them when you were a babe...I need to know."

"O-Of course! I'll tell you anything...everything...I'll tell you everything!"

"Good...let's start..."

 _ **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

They talked all night and soon night spilled into morning as Merlin had finally finished telling Arthur the last time he used magic and the most recent scar, and despite it being dawn, Arthur found he was not tired at all. In fact, if anything, he finally understood the meaning of a wake up call. He had let Merlin just ramble into every little detail and the the more recent the time line the more Arthur's heart ached for his friend until he couldn't help it anymore. Once Merlin was done speaking, he enveloped his friend in a tight hug. "Merlin...I'm so, so, sorry."

"Arthur..."

"No, Merlin...Everything you've done. I know now. For me, for Camelot, for the kingdom you helped me build..."

Merlin pulled away and smiled at Arthur with a tear rolling down his cheek. "You'd have done it without me."

"Maybe." He replied with a knowing grin. "I want to say something I've never said to you before...Thank you, Merlin."

"You've said it to me before...it was rare...but you've said it..."

"Not like this...thank you for being you. Thank you for everything you've done. Thank you for using your magic for good. Thank you for staying by my side through everything no matter how painful it may have gotten. Thank you for risking your life even if it was an idiotic thing to do...repeatedly. Thank you...for being my friend."

"I...I don't know what to say..."

"Well...you can start by saying you'll accept your new title as Lord Merlin Emrys. You'll have a crest made, chambers of your own, servants of your own, the title of first royal adviser, and court warlock...there's so much...and now I feel as if it won't be enough..."

"Now who's being a girl?" Merlin teased with a grateful smile and traitorous tears. He couldn't even describe the amount of joy and relief that he felt, and he was in constant worry that it was just a sweet sweet dream of what he's always wanted. To be accepted by Arthur, and to be free.

"Merlin..." Arthur started as he noticed the tears falling freely from Merlin's eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I...I'm afraid this is all just a dream. You...have no idea what this means to me. Like I said...since I was born I was told that I was basically a criminal for something I was born with, and unable to control...and I've wanted to tell you for so long...and now I'm free...I don't have to hide anymore...it all just..."

"It's not a dream, Merlin." Arthur stated with a warm smile, his heart slightly aching once again for what his friend as had to endure.

"Yeah, I know...there's no way even a dream Arthur would hug me." Merlin chuckled as he wiped away his tears. "I um...I accept your offer...but it will take a lot of time for me to get used to it, and for everyone I knew...to get used to me...again."

"I'm sure you'll be fine."

"Yeah...we'll see."

A knock was heard at the door, but the person on the other side didn't wait for permission to come in which caught Merlin and Arthur's attention. "Hello?" Arthur called out.

"Sire..."

"Gaius? Are you alright?"

"I woke up and Merlin wasn't there, I thought perhaps..."

"I have just informed Merlin that he is no longer my servant. I find myself with no other alternative for what he's done. This will be a difficult transitional period for us all, but I believe it's for the best." Arthur interrupted, trying to hold back the grin that oh so wanted to appear on his face as he joked with Gaius.

"I...I see...come Merlin..." Gaius started with a remorseful expression. "I'll help you pack."

"Actually, Merlin's new servants will help him pack, but thank you Gaius for the offer."

"H-His what!? Sire, are you well?" Gaius questioned in shock as he was trying to hold himself against the door in case he fainted. _'Surely he can't possibly be serious...'_

"Gaius...I have heard what I am sure to be the complete truth from him, and made him an offer to be the first royal adviser to the king...myself...and to be the court warlock once I lift the ban on magic. I will also be granting him the title of Lord Merlin Emrys, and his mother will be known as Lady Hunith. Now, unfortunately it will take a while to officially have his crest made and his name recognized as a noble house as Merlin has been confirmed to be the king of all magic users...it only makes sense. I can't provide him his own castle but..."

"Sire...I beg you...slow down...I'm afraid I'm terribly lost...I...Merlin is to be made...a nobleman?"

"That's right, and he shall also be first royal adviser to the king, and he will become the court warlock...kind of how you're the court physician, but warlock instead. Now...it will take some time to make him a nobleman as the entire council and at least three noble houses must come into agreement, but I'm sure that won't be a problem. Morgana's villainy was good for something...she had upset at least five noble houses and once word gets out that it was Merlin who was the one to kill her...Well, then his nobility status and the noble house of Emrys will come around soon enough."

"Y-You've completely accepted him?"

"Yes, he has Gaius, and I accepted his offer."

"Oh, my boy!" Gaius rushed forward and gave Merlin as tight a hug as his arms could manage. "Merlin, my boy...you've made me proud. Your father would've been proud as well, and impressed." Gaius moved away and took a good look at the man who saved him from what would've been an untimely death at his age when the railing didn't hold. The boy who walked through was an angry, curious, cautious, mischievous young lad who wanted to find a purpose for his magic. The man in front of him now was still just as mischievous, but he was also brave, patient, wise, kind, strong, and persistent, but most of all...he had found his purpose for not only his magic, but himself as well.

"Thank you Gaius." Merlin said with a grin, and once again he felt like he was dreaming, but not even in his wildest dreams could he have imagined up such a marvelous beginning for those with magic.


	7. Chapter 7

Word traveled quickly via messenger bird and rumors that Morgana had been defeated, causing joyous victory to erupt from Camelot and into other kingdoms that have also known her cruelty. After that it only took a week for Merlin to be granted his nobility title of Lord Merlin Emrys, and his mother was granted the title of Lady Hunith. Not only that, but Queen Annis took it upon herself to make Merlin's crest on her way to Camelot. Not her servants, but the queen herself. The background of the crest was a brilliant sapphire blue, with a black raven seemingly in flight, holding the symbol of the druids in its mouth and the symbol was colored a brilliant silver. The kingdom still didn't know about Merlin becoming nobility or of his magic, and he continued to put on the facade of being a servant as the knights of the round table along with their new druid friends placed the last of Merlin's furniture into his would be chambers.

Arthur knew of the crest Annis had made and finished on her way to Camelot because of a message he gained from a messenger bird, so as soon as he could he went to the royal seamstress and instructed her to make noble clothing with blue of different shades if she so wished, silver, black, and if it would compliment the outfit, gold. He didn't want Merlin to keep wearing the same clothing he brought with him to Camelot. He needed to look like someone who was fit to be a Lord that lived in Camelot's castle. Gwen knew of his plans of course, but she was asked to not tell Merlin about it, and as far as he knows she hasn't, but he had just gotten Merlin's new clothes and boots. He asked Gwaine and Percival if they wouldn't mind taking Merlin's clothes up while trying to avoid Merlin and the guards now that they were finally finished.

Gwaine was more than happy to help with a surprise for Merlin, especially since he had known his best friend was concerned at his clothing. He also knew that Merlin would never ask for new clothes, and as he took the clothes from Arthur and the seamstress he felt a surge of pride in his heart for Arthur. He's grown a lot since they met in the tavern, and he could see a little bit of why Merlin stayed with him. He knew he would never be able to see everything he saw, but just a little was enough for him at the moment.

As Arthur walked away from the seamstress he heard a chuckle erupt from a woman in front of him. When he looked to see who it came from he couldn't help the amused smile on his face as he closed the door to the seamstress' workshop. "It is so good to see you, Queen Annis."

"It's a pleasure to see you once again, King Arthur." She looked around with a pleased smile and relieved eyes. "I see that you and your servants are almost done with setting up for the celebrations later tonight. May I ask..." She looked left and right, seemingly to make sure no one would hear her next words, and a wide mischievous grin appeared on her face. "...Where is your magical fool?"

"Y-You know about Merlin!? How? We haven't told anyone."

She stood straight as a light laugh escaped her lips. "Come now, you can't honestly expect me to believe that his wonderful juggling act was anything but magic. I have extremely sharp eyes despite my age, and I noticed something you may still not notice."

"O-Oh?" Arthur asked dumbly, still completely shocked that Queen Annis knew Merlin had magic just from his juggling act, and as he recalled the memory he couldn't deny that her words made sense. Not because Merlin was a clumsy fool, but because he knew how many eggs Merlin had and then he had none with no sign of them being gone.

"Would you like to know what that is?" She asked with amused eyes.

"Yes, if you don't mind." He answered as he gained his sense of composure back.

"Your servant was more free when he was using his magic."

"I don't..."

"Of course you don't." She sighed lightly, but not in irritation. It was a sigh similar to how Merlin's mother had sighed at them both when they were speaking with each other in Ealdor. "He may have had a charmed life as your servant...even if he doesn't know it...but he was never free. When I watched him use his magic, it was as if his body, mind, and spirit were free for those few moments and that was what brought the smile to my face, Arthur Pendragon. Not the juggling act, though that was amusing, but the wonderful change in his demeanor as he entertained us."

Arthur's eyes went wide at her words, and his mind forced him to remember when he witnessed the child Merlin use his magic, and he had to agree with her. "I think I understand." He stated with a wide grin, but it quickly faltered as he remembered that he also hadn't told anyone aside from his wife and his knights of the round table of his plans to do away with the ban on magic. "Question, why would you ask me where my magical fool is so openly in my kingdom? Sure you must know that I..."

"You are not your Father, Arthur. You never have been, and truthfully, I don't believe you could ever darken your heart to that degree even if you wanted to. I saw how you treated your servant, and how you _allowed_ him to speak to you and act with you in a way that would get most servants fired, executed, or banished if it were up to Uther...and you still allowed it. That's when I knew that even if you discovered that your servant had magic, you could never harm him. I also witnessed the relief wash over your servant's face as you came out of the challenge with my warrior. That was not the look of relief that came from a servant about his master, or even about a commoner about his king. No, it was the look of a friend completely relieved that his friend was still alive."

"Y-You noticed all of that?"

"Of course I have. If I hadn't, I wouldn't have said so. As to your next probable question...I know Merlin wouldn't have wanted me to expose his secret, but once I got your message of Morgana's defeat in detail...which included a sorcerer named Emrys...I had a druid explain the name Emrys to me, because I've heard it before, but I wanted to learn a bit more. So, on my way here, I had a druid briefly explain to me what Emrys was, is, and will be. He told me he knew who the once and future king was supposed to be...and that's you. So, after that, it wasn't hard at all to place who exactly Emrys really was. You are truly a fortunate king, Arthur."

"I...I suppose so. So um...may I see Merlin's crest?" He asked in an attempt to change the subject of her knowing about Merlin's magic.

"Yes, of course." She beamed with pride as she walked over to her wagon that was filled with many more gifts for him and Gwen, and she pulled out a wooden shield that was painted as she had described, a steel shield that held the same design, and she also brought with her a banner for Merlin's noble house to hoist high and proudly.

Arthur took the banner, as he could clearly see the two shield, and he realized that it was the same fabric his banner was made from when they went into battle and he couldn't help but feel a strange sense of warmth as he continued to realize that even without a noble house, Merlin was as noble as they came. "it's beautiful, Queen Annis."

"Please, just call me Annis when we aren't around members of council." She gave him a quick smile and then pulled out another item from the wagon. "I have also brought him this..." She held a staff in her hand that had many interesting crystals embedded into the woodwork of the beautiful staff, and he noticed that there were druidic markings that traveled it's length, and there was a beautifully clear crystal that was embedded at the top in a spherical shape, but he can tell it had been shaped that way on purpose.

"What...What is it?"

"I would truly think you would know a staff when you see one."

"I-I know it's a staff but what's with the crystals, and where did you even get something like this made?"

"The druid I spoke to as met with Emrys a few times and he said that once he and his clan had heard that Morgana was defeated, they immediately went to making a gift for Emrys with the assistance of other Druid clans. Every small crystal is a crystal given to him from the chief of their clan...However, the top crystal is apparently truly special. He said that only Emrys will know it's power so I left it alone. They were on their way to give it to him, but I offered to take it to him since I was on my way. It took some convincing mind you, but now we're here, and they will be here for the celebrations."

"The druids? They'll be here?"

"Yes...all of the nearby clans and certainly the clans that have placed their stones into this staff. I imagine that you'll actually want to be the one to present it to him?"

"No...I actually...I want the druid who originally made it to present it to Merlin. It would unify magic and show my true opinion of magic if they did. Are they still around?"

"Well..." She looked behind her and a man stepped forward.

"Hello, young Pendragon. We meet again."

"You...you're the one who took the young boy, Mordred."

"That I am...and I thank you once more."

"You are welcome...I wish for you to present Merlin...er...Emrys...with the staff you and your people have made. I'm sure it will mean a lot to him. More than it does for me, I'm sure."

"It would be an incredible honor, young Pendragon." The druid bowed to him and took the staff, and wrapped it up in a satin blue cloth as he made his way back to the forests of Camelot.

"How do you think Merlin is faring with all of this?"

"Honestly...I haven't seen him all day."

"Well...today is the day that his official titles will be announced as well as the repealing of the ban on magic...I'm sure he's okay. I'm sure he's prepared for today."


	8. Chapter 8

"Gaius...I am _not_ okay...I am _not_ prepared _at all!_ " Merlin shouted as he paced back and forth in his new chambers, now that everything was in place. He was just thankful that they had secretly gotten his chambers ready, and he had no idea that Camelot used to have a Court Sorcerer, but they had to change it to Court Warlock, and he was thankful that guards were forbidden to even stand by the stair case that led here, because it meant less questions, but he was still pulling at his hair as the weight of everything had started to come down on him like a bag of bricks that were tossed from the battlements.

"Calm down, my boy...I'm sure everything will be..."

"I can't calm down, Gaius...I'm...I'm..." Suddenly there was a knock at the door, and he looked to Gaius for advice on what to say, and noticed that Gaius had mouthed the words he was meant to speak now, when someone knocked on the door to let them know they can come in. "Enter!" He tried to say as seriously as possible.

"Well done Merlin...but you weren't actually supposed to be in here." Gwaine smiled as he and Percival entered the room. "Wow...after everything is placed properly...your chambers are seemingly more lavish than Arthur's."

"I'd have to agree...but one thing's for certain...there is certainly a lot more books and equipment in here than in Arthur's chambers.

"Right you are, my giant friend." Gwaine laughed out.

"Umm...not that I'm unhappy to see the two of you...but what are you holding?"

"Oh, well these are clothes for you, mate. Arthur had them specially made for you. Also, I should warn you Merl...some of the neighboring kingdoms have already arrived."

"Well, that's just great...wait...those clothes are mine?" Merlin's eyes grew wide as he looked at the clothes Gwaine and Percival were holding.

"Yes, now where would you like us to put them...they're getting rather heavy, and we had to sneak passed the guards to bring them up here."

"Oh, um...on the bed is fine." Merlin watched with shocked eyes at just how many outfits were on the bed, and as he looked through them as quickly as he could, he found one with a small note on it. _'Wear this set to the celebrations, Merlin. - Your loyal friend, Arthur.'_ He couldn't help but smile and marvel at the design as well as the feel of the fabric beneath his thin fingers. A light chuckle escaped his lips along with a few stray tears from his eyes. "This...I'm not ready for this...but it's really happening isn't it?" Merlin asked as he looked back at his friends and Gaius.

"You're not only a hero, mate. You're Arthur's best friend and you've put up with him when in reality...because of who you really are...didn't have to. You're more loyal and noble than all of the knights of the round table combined including Arthur, and I think he knows that." Gwaine stated with a wide and proud grin. "You're the kindest, bravest, strongest, smartest, dumbest man I've ever met, Merlin. You've done what you told us the dragon told you about your destiny. You've succeeded in your destiny...and then some. So, yeah...this is all really happening, mate...and you've deserved it for a very long time."

"Thank you, Gwaine." Merlin beamed at him as he held the clothes he would soon be wearing.

"No problem...hey, considering you don't have your servants yet would you like some help with putting on your clothes?"

"Actually...that might not be a half bad idea. I'm used to putting these types of clothes on Arthur...not myself."

"Happy to help, Merlin."

"We'll leave the two of you alone." Gaius said as he and Percival made their way out of the door.

"Merl...while I help you with your clothes can we talk for a bit?"

"I don't see why not. What's wrong?"

"Well, it's just...I'm sorry I never told you I knew."

A soft smile appeared on Merlin's face, but it was accompanied with confused eyes as he took off his clothes and started putting on the simpler clothing. "I just want to know why you didn't tell me you knew." He asked as he pulled the black long sleeve shirt over his head, and began slipping on the black pants.

"Well, I was going to when I saw you when I woke up, but then you said where I was, and I thought it was best not to say anything."

Merlin chuckled deeply. "Right..." He drawled out. "Now tell me the real reason. I know you, Gwaine. There's a deeper reason you didn't tell me."

"Well...you probably won't believe me but when I was a small lad I came across some druids in my travels and we traded. I share my food that I hunted and they tell me future."

"Oh?" Merlin's eyes went wide with amazement. "And what did they say?" He questioned with genuine curiosity as he slipped the over shirt on over his head. He looked down at the design was pleased to see a sapphire blue as the main color etched with very thin and intricate silver designs that seemed to swirl and pop on the blue of the shirt. He looked at his sleeves and the short sleeve part of the shirt was a beautiful silver that matched the swirling designs on the shirt.

"They said that when I am at my lowest that I would meet a man with magic that will pull me out of my pool of misery and self indulgence. They said that the man with magic would become something like a brother to me. They said that I'm linked with him and the once and future king...They of course called you Emrys but that you would go by another name. They told me that I was meant to be by the side of Courage and Magic so that Albion would know strength, courage, and magic. Of course I scoffed at them and thanked them for the wild tale, but when I saw you that day in the tavern...Everything about what they said to me came rushing back, and I couldn't believe that they were telling the truth. Now, don't get me wrong...I really did help you because I truly did like the looks of your odds, but once I saw you flinging plates...well, I almost couldn't contain my amusement."

"So...you knew from the very beginning." Merlin asked with an amused grin. "But you still didn't say anything? You still haven't answered that one."

"Well...Once I found out it was you...and you were in service to Prince Arthur...if they were right and you would become like a brother to me...in which you did...rather quickly might I add...well...if all that were going to be true I wasn't about to risk telling you everything and that I know. I didn't want to risk anyone happening on to our conversation should I talk about it with you. At the time if something sneezed near something magical it was persecuted...so I was going to wait as long as I had to before telling you. I would've taken the secret to the grave if I had to, because I was not going to risk losing the only friend I had ever had in my entire life."

"W-Wow...I-I had no idea."

"Yeah, you weren't the only one with secrets, my friend. Okay...let's see...it seems that all that's left of this outfit are the boots, belt, cape, and gloves. I assume you don't need help with the boots, belt, or gloves."

"No...this was a lot easier to put on than I thought it would be."

"You know..." Gwaine said as he took a couple of steps back to see the attire Merlin was wearing, and he found himself grinning with delight. "...You kind of look like a knight...but not at the same time."

"Well...apparently I'm like a knight...just a magical one. Arthur phrased it that way, not me. He told me this a few days ago when I finally asked him more about the position." Merlin finished getting the rest of the way dressed, slipping on his black boots, black belt, and his sapphire blue gloves that were much like Arthur's gloves. "I guess these gloves are for ceremonial purposes, because I don't have many of them."

"You're probably right..." Gwaine stated as he lifted up the blue cape and noticed that there were two of them. "...Huh..."

"What is it?"

"Looks like you have choices. You can either where a cloak type cape, or the one that Arthur and the rest of us wear. So, which is it?"

Merlin grinned and his eyes lit up as he looked between the cloak and cape. "I'll use the cloak when I need to. For right now...I'm done hiding."

"There's the brother I know and love!" Gwaine exclaimed with excitement as he begun putting the sapphire colored cape on Merlin.

Once it was fastened Gwaine stepped back to look at his friend and his jaw dropped instantly once he got a good look at him, and Merlin couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips. "How do I look?"

"If he gave you a crown or a circlet you would be a damn king with how you look. You look like a king Merlin."

"Surely you're joking." He scoffed.

"Do I look like I'm joking?" He laughed out and frantically searched for the tall mirror in the room. "Come here and see for yourself." He demanded as he pulled his friends arm towards the mirror. "You see?"

Merlin looked at himself up and down, and for a few moments he wasn't sure as to who the man in the mirror was, but the longer he stared the more he realized it really was him. His black hair and piercing blue eyes stared back at him and he couldn't help the tears that fell. "I...I don't have to hide anymore..." He whimpered out happily.

Gwaine pulled him into a tight embrace and had tears of his own threatening to fall but he wouldn't let them. "You're free." He said with a slight laugh. "You're free, Merlin..." He pulled away and looked at him with as big a smile he could muster. "...and your people are too."

Before Merlin could say anything another knock was heard from the door. He quickly wiped away his tears and cleared his throat. "Enter." He said as proudly as he could no matter how much his voice betrayed him then. Hunith walked in wearing a beautiful silver dress that had blue etched gracefully into the fabric with the same design that was on Merlin's shirt. The sleeves on the dress were a stunning blue in contrast to the silver it was pressed against, and the necklace around her neck was a beautiful sapphire jewel encased in silver. Her hair was styled so that the ringlets and curls in her hair gently and gracefully cascaded down her back. "M-Mother..." Merlin stuttered out as he looked at his mother and just like in the mirror he had to take a good look to know it was her.

She clasped her hands over her mouth. "Oh, my darling boy..." She rushed over to her son who looked so regal and wrapped her arms around him. "You look marvelous." She pulled away to take another proud look at her son. "I never thought..."

"I know mother...I didn't think I would be here either. Especially with chambers of my own and title no less." He laughed and his mother's smile only widened. "You look beautiful, by the way."

"Thank you...it seems Queen Guinevere had talked to the seamstress in secret and upon my arrival she told me that after the celebrations I would have a servant of my own and to wear these. She said I could pick whatever I wanted out of the dress...so I picked this one and she did my hair herself. It seems strange that the first time I saw her...she was a servant herself. Merlin...you've changed everyone for the better. You did this, my boy, and I am so proud of you."

"I hope you're right about that...and I find it funny that you say Gwen went to the seamstress for you, because that's what Arthur did for me. We should probably talk to them about giving her some time off."

"You'll be the one talking to him seeing as you are now the First Royal Adviser to the King." The door opened behind Hunith and she turned around to see Sir Percival with a proud smile on his face as he looked at them both. "Sir Percival?" Hunith asked.

"It um...Arthur has everyone in the court yard waiting for him to speak. He wants the two of you to be behind the door that leads to the battlements. He is going to announce your titles and repeal the ban on magic. Merlin...when he calls your name you're to stand at Arthur's side...Hunith...when your name is called you're to stand beside Gwen. the knights and I will be distributed evenly on either side of you. Those not part of the round table don't know about either of you so it will be a surprise to most of the kingdom. Merlin, Gwaine will be standing on your right as Arthur will be on your left. He will leave a space for you. Hunith, I will be on your left as the Queen will be on your right and I will leave a space for you. Are the both of you ready?"

Hunith looked at her son and grinned at him. "I think we are. Lead the way Sir Percival."


	9. Chapter 9

Merlin and Hunith mad it to the battlements and Merlin instantly noticed the druid clan leader he had met so long ago, but he didn't speak with him. He figured if he was up there with them it was for a reason, but he couldn't think of what that could possibly be. Then, Arthur's voice brought him out of his thoughts and he listened intently to his friend speak, unaware of what he may say. He knew to expect the repeal of the ban, his and his mother titles but everything else was going to be a surprise for him.

"People of Camelot, and neighboring kingdoms, I am so glad all of you are here to join us today, for today is a momentous occasion for us all. Most if not all of you have heard of the High Priestess Morgana and her fall, and I suspect many of you are afraid this is nothing but rumor and false hope. However, I, Arthur Pendragon, can confirm that she is indeed dead and has been since she was driven through by my sword and her body burned. However, I am not the one that one that ran her through. I will get to that in a moment..." Merlin could hear the faint muttering of the townspeople below and he could see Arthur from where he stood. He had a look of mischief on his face, and if he had to admit it, it was a good look on his friend. "...For too many years..." Arthur continued. "...the people of Camelot and the neighboring kingdoms that are here with us have suffered at the hands of magic. My own life has been threatened many times and I learned that my late father, may he rest in peace, had died at the hands of magic."

"Merlin?" Hunith questioned growing slightly worried.

"It's okay, Mother." He smiled reassuringly at her, and she seemed to calm as they both started to listen further.

"However, I believe some self reflection is in order for all of us. We have only known the darkness of magic. We have known magic as evil, vile, darkness, corruption, hatred, arrogance, and something to be treated as an enemy. We have not known, however, that magic can be used for good. It can be a force for healing, defending, growth, nurturing, merriment, and a sense of safety." Arthur paused at his last words as the muttering grew to a roaring of people speaking to each other. "People...please...hear me out. I have recently learned that Magic itself is not wholly evil. It is much like a sword. Its action is determined by the heart of the wielder. The only reason we have not known any better is because those who would use it for good...to heal the wounded, to make crops grow, to bring joy to children, to do anything productive with it...they were all faced with the fact that the pyre would sooner see them than a fair trial. So...I say to you that on this day I repeal the ban on magic that my father has placed. Let us know once more the goodness of magic for it once flourished through this very kingdom."

Merlin looked at his mother and she was wiping away the tears from her eyes. "You did it, Merlin..."

"No...We all did. Together."

Arthur looked back at Merlin and Hunith and saw them smiling at him, which gave him even more confidence for his next words, because he knew they would be a shock to everyone. He turned his gaze back to the large crowd and sighed lightly. "Now that I have officially repealed the ban, I must confess something my father had tried to take to his grave, but I will not allow it. The reason the ban was placed in the first place was because of something my father did, and he lived with it everyday. Whether he regretted it or not, I will never know. My father wanted an heir, but my mother could not conceive. So, he consulted with the sorceress Nimueh, she was once a trusted member of the court and my mothers friend. To my knowledge she attempted to warn my father of the price that would be asked. To create a life there must be a death. He didn't care, he wanted an heir. She casted her spell and at my birth my mother died, and my father blamed magic rather than himself for not heeding the warning, and he has killed many innocent men, women, and children. He has even burned and hanged those who unwittingly housed a sorcerer or sorceress...but those days are no more!"

There were some cheers that Merlin could hear, but among them were still murmurs and concerned people. "Don't worry, Merlin...they'll come around. They've only known sadness and darkness. You will show them differently."

"I know...it's just going to be difficult I suppose, but I guess that's what happens when you and your kind are finally free. A time of change will be hard for everyone." Out of the corner of Merlin's eye he saw the druid clan leader smile a knowing smile, which further continued his curiosity about the man being here with them grow, but he didn't have time to ask, because Arthur started up again.

"Everyone, I must tell you a story that has come to light. The druids have a prophecy and I believe in this prophecy as I am involved in it. They spoke of a great warlock named Emrys. He is the most powerful sorcerer that has been and ever will be. They say he is the living embodiment of magic. He _is_ magic itself. It is said that he will guide, protect, advise, and fight along side the once and future king, which I have been told by druids and other trusted sources that I am this once and future king and though it may sound arrogant...in light of everything that's happened I am inclined to believe this prophecy to have come true and is still moving forth to this day, because you see...I have known Emrys since I was a young prince, but I was completely unaware who he was. He has hidden himself well and for good reason. He has been at court this whole time from me being prince and even to now, and he has protected Camelot as well as my family with his magic. He is the one who ran Morgana through with my sword and brought peace to the lands at last. However, before I bring him out, I would like to bring out his mother. The one responsible for his sense of kindness, strength, patience, endurance, intelligence, and just in general...his good and kind heart that knows no limits for his friends and family. I have given him and his mother titles of nobility. So, please join me in welcoming Lady Hunith."

"Go on Mother."

"Oh...Oh my goodness." She said as she gracefully walked out and stood by Gwen's side proudly.

Many people marveled at Hunith and her beauty, but she could tell that a lot of them were trying to discuss whether or not they know her and if they've seen her somewhere. She has indeed been there before, but she didn't look like she had. "Thank you, Hunith for raising a good man and for being so kind to me and almost like a mother to me."

Of all the things she expected the king to say, it wasn't that. She did indeed see the two as brothers and often times found her treating them as such, but she had no idea that Arthur felt that way. "I am very proud of the man I raised..." She started with wide eyes. "...and I am very proud in the man you became, and I am flattered by your words."

"You are most welcome, Hunith." He said to her with a joyful smile as he turned back to his audience below. "Now...the man I will ask to come forth...many if not all of you know him. He has never left my side, and has been a constant companion. Come on out, old friend." Arthur looked behind him and watched with pride as Merlin walked out to stand next to him and was surprised to see his friend hold all of the demeanor that would be befitting of a king, and judging by what the druids said over the past few days after Morgana's death and what Gaius had explained, he was. Arthur looked down to everyone below him and for once since he started talking no one said a word as they all had their eyes fixed on Merlin. "Merlin, who will now be known as Lord Merlin Emrys, has been my servant for many years and has selflessly protected me knowing his own life would be forfeit if he were caught." Again, there was silence and Arthur couldn't help the amused smile that appeared on his face.

Finally, someone in the crowd spoke, and it was who he knew to be the cook of his own kitchens. "Sire, may I ask...is that truly Merlin up there with you? I ask this, because...and I think I can speak for most of us...we all know Merlin quite well and he is indeed kind and gracious and selfless. He has helped many of us many times and has often simply come to chat and speak about the day. Is...Is he really the same boy that has helped us often and has been a friend to us?"

"Hello there, Miss Cook!" Merlin said happily and if he wasn't mistaken, as Cook smiled and brought a hand to her mouth, she was practically giggling with glee.

"Oh, my stars...Merlin...it's really...Everyone...It's really Merlin! Our little falcon!"

Then all of a sudden all of the commoners below them erupted in cheers and laughter and joyous smiles, even the children. While Arthur let them cheer he found a smirk appearing on his face as he heard the nickname that Cook gave him. "Merlin, what did she mean by little Falcon?"

"It's a nickname they gave me when I told them that I once wanted a pet falcon, and they told me that I reminded them of one...and so...it kind stuck." He smiled at his king and the joyous cheers began to die down.

"I'm not letting you live that down...little falcon." Arthur whispered in his friend's ear before addressing the public. "Everyone, along with the ban on magic being abolished and their newfound titles...Lord Merlin Emrys has a few other added titles. He will still be with us at court and will of course no longer be my servant, but he will be known as the First Royal Adviser to the King, and Court Warlock. Iseldir, I believe you have a gift for Merlin?"

 _'Iseldir, what's going?'_ Merlin questioned through his mind, but all he got as the druid walked out towards him was a knowing smirk as he unwrapped the cloth from what seemed to be a staff with many crystals in it, and what Merlin knew to be one of the seeing crystals.

"Lord Emrys, the other druid clans and I have made a staff for you. There is and will never be one like it in the world. It has been blessed by all the chieftains as well as myself." He handed Merlin the staff as he got down on one knee and held the gift in the palms of his hand.

"T-Thank you, Iseldir." Merlin took the staff and immediately felt everything that was poured into it. Love, kindness, power, strength, the elements themselves, but above all...hope.

Iseldir nodded his head and looked to Arthur and smiled. "Your majesties...I spoke with the both of you about making an announcement of my own on behalf of the druids and those with magic that will accept my announcement. I ask your permission to make my announcement right here and now."

"You have our permission." Gwen said with kind eyes.

"Iseldir...what are you..." Merlin started, but was quickly interrupted.

"Let it be known that the druids recognize two kings as rulers in Albion. We recognize King Arthur Pendragon as King of Camelot as he rules beside his Queen, Guenivere Pendragon, but we also recognize Lord Merlin Emrys as our king. He is the embodiment of magic itself and is highly revered by our people. To us, he will be known as Lord or King Emrys! He is known to us as King of the druids and those born with or of magic."

"I-Iseldir...I..."

"It is how my people see you, Lord Emrys." He smiled and took out what he had been hiding in his robes. "And with that...we gift you a crown of our own making. with all the silver you're wearing I hope you don't mind this."

Merlin stared at the circlet in his hand and was stunned by it's beauty. From far away it would look like a normal circlet, but upon closer inspection it had druidic markings etched into the pattern, and at the top as well as the bottom the edges seemed to be made of golden vines and leaves, and the small jewels that were embedded all around the crown were seemingly made of the same crystals that were embedded into his staff. Merlin knelt down and allowed the beautiful circlet be placed on his head. "I thank you for this high honor. I will try to do right by our people." He stood up and shook Iseldir's hand.

 _'You have been like a king to us for a long time, and we know you aren't one for titles, but this seemed like a good way to thank you for all you've done and risked for those with and without magic.'_

"Merlin...would you like to say any words?" Arthur asked Merlin with genuinely curious eyes.

Merlin smiled and knelt down in front of his best friend with a hand on his own knee, knowing he would be shocked, but this was his way of saying thank you to him. "King Arthur Pendragon...my magic is at your command. It belongs to you, just as it always has. I pledge to you, my king, that I will vanquish all your foes, heal your wounds, I will be a listening ear, a voice of reason when doubt may befall you, I will be as good a friend to you and Camelot as I have always striven to be..." Merlin looked up at Arthur who had tears threatening to fall, but he knew his friend would hold them back as long as possible, but he needs to make sure the whole audience hears his next words to Arthur for only Arthur has ever heard them before and now they carry a new meaning for them both. "...I am proud to serve you, until the day I die."

Arthur pulled Merlin's hand up off of his knee and yanked him into a tight hug. "Thank you, Merlin." Arthur whispered, almost pleadingly grateful as the crowd erupted in their cheers once more.

"I and my magic are yours, old friend." Merlin said as he pulled out of the hug.

"I'm not sure what I did to deserve such loyalty, but I'll try not to let you down, Merlin."

"You could never let me down, Arthur." Arthur laughed as the tears finally fell softly, and felt them disappear as he watched Merlin's eyes glow gold for only a brief moment. "You must keep a straight face for your people."

"Thank you...again." Arthur turned to the cheering audience and the large fire that was built in the very center of the court yard. "I don't think they know why the fire is there..." Arthur commented. "Merlin how about you show them."

"It's okay?" He asked with a mischievous smirk.

"It's okay, Merlin."

Merlin let his magic flow freely as he held the staff in his right hand and controlled the flames with his left making dragons appear making them soar high above the lick of the flames." As the audience watched with joyous wonder at the dancing dragons, he had a better idea.

Merlin's voice erupted and practically roared as he spoke with authority and power to the skies. "You called him, didn't you?" Arthur asked quietly as his people both looked at the fire and Merlin in wonder.

"Yup."

Soon everyone shrunk away as a dragon landed on one of the taller buildings. The people looked at the dragon who seemed to be smiling at the young kings, and they decided collectively to just wait and watch. "Young Warlock, I see you have fulfilled your destiny, but your destiny will continue to move forward for however lone one of you is alive."

"Thank you, old friend." Merlin smiled at his scaly friend. "I'm free Killgharrah...we're free...you're free. You're free to roam the skies as you please until I need you."

"Which will undoubtedly be soon."

"We'll see." Merlin shrugged.

"We certainly will. Congratulations to the both of you for taking the first steps in uniting Albion." With that he flew off and for the first time in a long time he felt his own feel free as his wings flapped in the fresh air.

"With that...Let the celebrations begin. Whether you be a noble, commoner, or a person of magic, please join the celebrations as they will not only be held inside but outside as well!" A joyous noise erupted once more from the people below and no one on the battlements could keep in their amused smiles as they walked away towards the celebrations.

 _ **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

The celebrations ended somewhere near two in the morning and Merlin found himself blissfully at peace in his chambers after eating more than he thinks he's eaten in his entire life. A knock on his door was heard, and he looked happily at it, already knowing who was there. "Come in, Arthur."

Arthur walked in and looked around Merlin's chambers with a pleased grin. "So...Lord Merlin Emrys. What did you think of the announcement and of the celebrations."

"I think...I think I'm a bit overwhelmed but overjoyed at the same time."

"And you have every reason to feel that way." Arthur stated as he sat on the bed next to Merlin. "Not only did you gain a title of nobility...and two titles to my crown...but you are also a king yourself."

"I still can't believe Iseldir did that...said that..." Merlin took off his circlet and held it in his hands before handing it to Arthur to hold and inspect.

"It truly is beautiful." Arthur stated as he looked at the deigns of the object in his hands. "You are the king of all magic users, and I am the king of all non magic users...as well as magic users apparently."

"I think they will divide themselves justly. I believe they'll have mercy on our poor minds." Merlin said and they both just looked at each other before erupting into gut clenching laughter as they fell back on the bed together.

"We have a lot of work to do."

"Yes, but I believe it will all be well worth it."

"This is an entirely new world, Merlin. Not just for everyone around us, but for _us_ in general...you and me."

"Yup, and we will be by each other's side like we have been since the day we met." Merlin heard a hum in agreement come from the man beside him as he looked at his ceiling. "This is a new beginning, Arthur."

"Indeed it is, Merlin...Indeed it is."

 _ **End**_


End file.
